prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobily
Tobily is the friendship between Toby Cavanaugh and Emily Fields. In the first episodes of Season 1 they were romantically involved, but Toby find out that Emily was a lesbian, and helped her come out of the closet. They are good friends now. Series |-|Season 1= The Jenna Thing When "A" surfaced, Toby was one of the Liars' suspects. Toby returns to Rosewood High as Jenna's "entourage", and a short flashback of the Liars plus Alison is shown with the girls running away from the scene of the fire in which they set to Toby and Jenna's shed. After the flashback, Toby gives Emily an evil glare. After swim practice, Emily is shown changing when Ben, her boyfriend, comes in and sexually attacks her. Toby appears out of nowhere and beats Ben up just before Emily decides to break up with Ben. Later that night, Maya drives Emily home and she decides to stop by at Toby's, who is sitting on his porch. She tells him she wanted to thank him for saving her from Ben, and walks away. Toby is seen with a little smile, while Jenna demands to know why Emily thanked him. Can You Hear Me Now? Toby and Emily had a short encounter with him accidentally bumping into Emily. This strikes up a conversation with Aria, Spencer, and Emily on the possibility of Toby being "A." Later in the episode, Emily goes to her lab class where she finds Toby at the back of the class. Toby recalls how Emily was wearing the scarf given to her by Maya, and told her it looked good on her. After Emily thank him, Toby showed a class slip to teacher. He directs Toby to the seat beside Emily, which means they are now lab partners. After finding the pictures of her and Maya, Emily slammed her book shut, hoping Toby did not see them. The next day, Toby and Emily are at their lockers. Emily witnesses an event in which a prank was pulled on Toby involving his locker and a lot of shaving cream. She ignores him though, closes her locker and continues on with her day leaving Toby. Later that night, Emily decides to throw the pictures of her and Maya out, and finds that Toby is standing a couple feet away from her. They begin to talk, and they bring up the possibility of the awkwardness of being lab partners. Emily asks Toby if he saw the pictures of her and Maya, and Toby responds by saying he wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see them. He asks Emily if she still swims, and goes onto ask why she likes to swim. After their conversation, they bid each other farewell for the night. While walking home, Emily spots Toby's silhouette in the window before rushing off to Spencer's house. Reality Bites Me Emily and Toby are working on a chemistry project. Toby explains how he has to study at the Grill, since Jenna blasts her audio devices which causes distractions. He also inquires about Maya, and asks if she's a part of Emily's "posse". Emily laughs it off, and explains how Maya is just a friend. When they finish their project, Emily spills water all over Toby's notebooks. She is immediately fascinated by the band she and Toby both likes. Toby promises to bring Emily a CD of another band she might like. Emily nods, goes off to leave, but it stopped by Toby since she still has his notebook. Toby asks Emily if she'd like to have a cup of coffee from The Grill, and she accepts. |-|Season 2= It's Alive Toby hangs out in Emily’s room, disappointed that Spencer won’t join, but happy to be rekindling his friendship with Emily again. Emily apologizes for believing he could have been the one to kill Alison. He forgives her and notes how easy it has been to pick up their friendship right where they left off. He uses his carpentry skills to remove Emily’s childhood height markings from the wall, so that she won’t lose the memento forever; the realtor would have her paint over it. The First Secret Emily walks the way home. She spots Toby unloading a moving van. He's looking at a snow globe. Emily approaches him and notes his subdued mood. He's bummed that his dad has remarried and that the new wife is moving in with her daughter. Emily asks what the daughter is like, and he responds that she gets whatever she wants. Emily then admires the snow globe. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Emily attends the swim meet even though she is not back on the team yet. She talks to Toby and Jenna and Garrett and their strange relationship. He asks about Spencer, but Emily has nothing to say. She assures him she is not shutting him out. Garret waits for Jenna nearby and Toby buys a ticket to get inside. The Blond Leading the Blind Toby calls Spencer while she is in her room with Emily. Emily reluctantly picks up the phone and tells Toby Spencer cannot come to the phone, not wanting to lie to him. Toby says he came by to pick up his tools since Spencer's father fired him and that Spencer has been sending him mixed signals lately. He picks up on the fact Spencer is avoiding him and leaves angry. Later, Emily goes into Toby's room and begins to explain what has been going on with Spencer. She tells him that the guy Spencer was seeing before him is back and "it's not right again." Toby doesn't understand why Spencer isn't telling him herself. Emily says she's telling him because Spencer couldn't. He wants to know who Spencer is seeing, but Emily doesn't respond. |-|Season 3= Gallery Friends.jpg Temily1.jpg toby & emily.jpg creepy.jpg toby & emily2.jpg images100.jpg Toby-and-Emily-1X05-emily-and-toby-13709775-716-372.jpg toby and emily.jpg Temily.jpg PLL301-0756.jpg PLLS04E11-08.jpg PLL213-00158.jpg PLL214-00554.jpg PLL105-00283.jpg BTS-2x14-03.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Friendships Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7